A. Field of the Invention
Implementations consistent with the principles of the present invention relate generally to document browsing and searching and, more particularly, to using a search engine to assist in document browsing.
B. Description of Related Art
The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. Locating a desired portion of the information, however, can be challenging. This problem is compounded because the amount of information on the web and the number of new users inexperienced at web searching are growing rapidly.
When navigating the web, users often type in uniform resource locators (URLs) that refer to a particular web document that they wish to access. URLs often must be entered as an exact pre-defined string that correspond to the web document. This can be inconvenient and unwieldy for the user.